


[podfic] Confession

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Clergy kink, Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, damnation, improper use of a confessional, improper use of rosary beads, viktor is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC: Yuuri makes a confession to Father Nikiforov.





	[podfic] Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606809) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> This was podficced for Phayte in my 100 followers giveaway! Thank you so much annabeth and Icicle for giving this a pre-listen and reassuring me that this was good enough to post!
> 
> Confession is one of my favorite fics by Phayte, and I've been dying to record it. When she selected it as the fic for me to turn it into a podfic, I was elated! Phayte, darling, I hope this is everything you were hoping for with this podfic! I admire the hell out of you and it's an honor to get to do this!
> 
> Music used was Salve Regina...and if you listen closely, you might also hear me try some sound effects with beads at the beginning and end. :P
> 
> Yuuri's voice was pretty easy to find, but I struggled a bit with Viktor. Hopefully it's still good! <3

Download as an mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cppsi64anps4nne/Confession.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com), where I write and podfic rarepairs as well as Viktuuri!


End file.
